All-Star Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Football Zombie (disambiguation). 225px |box title = All-Star Zombie |strength = 4 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Zombie |trait = Armored 1 Frenzy |flavor text = Gives 110% on the field. Has no idea what a football is.}} All-Star Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 4 /5 . He has the [[Card#Armored|'Armored 1']] and [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] traits, and does not have any abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Traits: ' Armored 1,' ' Frenzy *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Gives 110% on the field. Has no idea what a football is. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Name change: Football Zombie → All-Star Zombie Strategies With The All-Star Zombie can be really hard to take out, as he has the Armored 1 trait which allows him to withstand more attacks. He also has the Frenzy trait which allows him to plow through weak plants and do damage to the hero. Since he is in the tribe, Team Mascot can increase his stats and Zombie Coach can make him unable to be hurt for a turn. However, he faces competition with Smashing Gargantuar when used with The Smash, as the Smashing Gargantuar has more strength in turn of their different tribes and the lack of Armor. Against To counter him, the player can use plants which can survive an attack from this zombie, like Wall-Nuts or Water Chestnuts. If not, they should be using powerful plants, such as Tough Beets or Super-Phat Beets. Using stat-reduction tricks, such as Water Balloons, Weed Whack or Scorched Earth can make him much easier to deal with from his reduced stats. You can also use Lawnmower or if he gets out of hand. Play Doom-Shroom only if his strength gets too high, but remember, that it also kills plants. is also a good choice, because it guarantees 6 damage on the All-Star Zombie, as long as it is not weakened. Gallery Trivia *His card description is a reference to the original Football Zombie's Suburban Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies. *With the 1.2.11 update, Football Zombie was renamed to All-Star Zombie, probably for consistency with the Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare versions. *Even though his description says he does not know what a football is, he attacks plants by throwing a football at them. *In the title screen, All-Star Zombie's helmet has the badge symbol that represents zombie heroes, though he is a different skull in-game. **Also, All-Star Zombie's shirt seems to be missing the skull he has on the title screen. *He, along with , are the only zombies from Modern Day to be in this game. *He and are the only Super-Rare cards without any abilities. *In the Plants vs. Zombies Heroes launch trailer, he has his Football Cannon from Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare, though he does not have it in the game. Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Armored cards